The present invention relates to polyarylene ether-organopolysiloxane copolymers having amine or ester connecting groups between blocks.
As shown by Shea et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,392, silicone-polyarylene ether copolymers can be made by effecting reaction between amino terminated organopolysiloxane and anhydride functionalized polyarylene ether. A reaction can be effected between a polyphenylene ether referred to hereinafter as "PPE", which has been functionalized with anhydride groups utilizing a compound, such as trimellitic anhydride acid chloride, (TAAC), or maleic anhydride (MA), and an amine terminated polydiorganosiloxane. Reaction between PPE-TAAC or PPE-MA, and the amine terminated polydiorganosiloxane is preferably effected by a solution technique utilizing an organic solvent, such as chloroform in an inert atmosphere.
In copending application Ser. No. 08,139,134, now pending, there is taught that reaction between anhydride or carboxy functionalized PPE and amine functionalized organopolysiloxane can be facilitated by employing vacuum venting during reactive coextrusion. Polyphenylene ether-organopolysiloxane copolymers made by such vacuum vented extrusion have PPE blocks joined to organopolysiloxane blocks by imide or amide linkages.